Bayou
'Bayou '''is Tiana's pet pony. She was given to her from Naveen's family, but she was nervous at first. Bio Appearance Bayou is a pale gold pony with bright chocolate-brown eyes. Her inner-ear is pale pink, while her hooves are lime. Her short, pale indigo mane and her long, mostly straightened tail both have loose curls. She wears a glittering leaf tiara with five stems sticking out of the top, each adorned with a pearl, along with a purple mouth harness held with the same pearls. Around her green collar is a single white flower and a leafy cape hanging on her back, while her tail is held with a glittering, light violet ribbon. Personality ''A prim and proper pony who knows how to have a good time! '' ''She loves Mardi Gras and the Beignets made by Tiana. '' Merchandise * Primp & Pamper Ponies * Glitzy Glitter Friends Quotes *"Would you be so kind as to help me get ready for Mardi Gras?"'' *''"I would so grateful if you would assist me with my parade costume."'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"You are most defiantly an artist! Thank you!"'' *''"Mmm! This soap has such a sweet fragrance."'' *''"How refreshing!"'' *''"Like an afternoon rain shower."'' (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "My mane is going to be so lush and lovely." * "A royal pony should always look her best for her princess." * "Would you brush out my tail? It is one of my best features." * "You are quite an artist with that brush." (Getting Fed) * "Just a little something to nibble on, please?" * "I should start with something light." * (Eating a carrot) "No, no. It is too much. Oh, well." ** "Why, this is delicious!" ** "I simply cannot resist Tiana's homemade beignets." * (Eating hay) "Why, this is delicious!" ** "No, no. It is too much. Oh, well." * (Eating grass) "I simply cannot resist Tiana's homemade beignets." ** "Why, this is delicious!" * (Eating a slice of pie) "I simply cannot resist Tiana's homemade beignets." (Getting Dressed) * "It would be a lovely treat to prance the around the town square in such a charming costume." * "That is perfect for the parade." * "I will be the most elegant pony at Mardi Gras." * "Why, it twinkles like the evening star!" * "That one, too? How charming!" * "You have surely made my wish come true!" '' * ''"Such wonderful work. You must be my guest for the parade." * "Tiana would say, 'That one would be the bees' knees'." * "I look very royal. And all thanks to you." Trivia *In the book her hair is a lot darker, almost bordering on black. *She made a silent cameo in the Whisker Haven Episode: Brie-zy Does It and will hopefully make more cameos in other episodes, that will be made. *She will hopefully make more appearences in other episodes, that will be made. Gallery *Main Article: Bayou/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Ponies Category:Females Category:Tiana Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Animals